Technical Field
This invention relates to life histories, and more particularly to methods and systems for electronically visualizing a life history.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of creating a life history may rely primarily on descriptive text, or on multiple photographs. Such conventional methods may provide a way of describing a person's life in great detail, but may make it difficult to extrapolate information about a person's life. This in turn may make it even more difficult to interpret the extrapolated information to find trends, themes, and significant moments in a person's life. These difficulties may also make it more difficult to draw comparisons between two or more people, to find similarities and contrasts based on a person's life history.
Accordingly, improvements may be made over such conventional systems.